ForceTime Sleepovers
by eldritch-whale-lord
Summary: Rey finds out that Kylo has never had a sleepover in his life and decides that as Force-Buddies they NEED to have at least one sleepover. There are ouija boards, clothes swapping, food fights, and we find out that Kylo loves intergalactic rom-coms (don't tell Hux). (Lots of fluff, post-TLJ, lots of ForceTiming)
1. Beginnings

Kylo Ren had never been to a sleepover in his life. Rey, on the other hand, was a self-proclaimed Sleepover Queen. Ever since the Force had connected both of them together and forced them to reconcile their differences, she had insisted on them scheduling "Force-Buddy Bonding Time."

Kylo thought she was crazy.

"This is a really stupid idea… _I can see you rolling your eyes at me Rey_."  
"Oh come _on_ , it'll be fun!"

But she'd hit him with such an adorable smile it would have been a crime to refuse.

"Fine."

But Kylo was now in a predicament of epic proportions- _he didn't know what to wear_. Usually, he had a uniform that the wore everyday. Not only did it lessen the amount of time he spent getting ready (his hair took _forever_ ) but it also made sure that he didn't look ridiculous as the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Though it wouldn't seem like it, the Stormtroopers and Generals in the First Order were notorious for their fashion sense and even more famous for their mockery of those who didn't have any. Hux had accidentally seen Kylo wearing a pair of fuzzy pink cat socks and hadn't let him live it down since, going so far as to buy him another pair for Christmas. He couldn't make a similar mistake today, or Rey would kill him.

Or at least that's what he thought- he wasn't sure that desert rat had any fashion sense anyways. _Guess that makes the two of us._

Instead of guessing and putting himself through that agony, Kylo decided to ForceTime Rey. They were "Force-Buddies" now so he presumed it'd only be appropriate.

"Hey Rey."  
"What the fu-"

His sudden arrival in her consciousness had startled her. She had been meditating on Ach-To and her concentration was broken. She attempted to suppress the upswell of irritation she was feeling- this was the first time Kylo had contacted her on his own and she wasn't going to mess up the tenuous relationship they already had.

"What do I wear to this… _sleepover_?"

She stared at him in abject horror. _This poor boy thinks there's a dress code for sleepovers?_ Rey felt _sorry_ for him.

"You just wear whatever's comfortable."

It was his turn to be puzzled. _Whatever's comfortable?_

"Do you seriously not have _anything_ comfortable? Lounge-clothes? Sweats? _Pajamas?_ "  
"No?"  
" _Seriously?_ "

After joining the First Order, he'd always dressed fancy, preferring to intimidate those around him with both his formal mannerisms and his expensive and tasteful clothing. The only thing that was remotely comfortable were the fuzzy cat socks he had- and even those hadn't seen the light of day after Hux made fun of him. Now, he wore the socks tucked into his boots- comfortable, warm, and entirely undetectable.

He still had nothing to wear.

Rey was astonished.

"I can steal Poe's sweats. He has a million."  
"I am _not_ wearing that rebel scum's clothes."  
"You have nothing to wear! And you are _absolutely not_ allowed to wear formalwear at sleepovers."

"It's a HUGE fashion faux-pas."

"Honestly, I thought the _Supreme Leader_ had better fashion sense than that…"  
"Fine. I'll wear the rebel scum clothes."

Task accomplished, he disconnected the call.

Back on Ach-To, Rey contemplated the logistics of sweat-stealing.


	2. Thievery

Poe Dameron was no seer but he knew when someone was lying to them. Especially if that someone was an _exceptionally_ bad liar.

"Were you just about to go in my room?" he asked, puzzled. The Rey he knew didn't want anything to do with him, even when he used his best smoulder and put on all of his dirtiest scavenger pick-up lines. She had eyes only for that emo Punk Bitch (emo Punk Bitch being none other than the _Supreme Leader_ of the goddamn First Order).

Poe watched as Rey's eyes nervously flitted around the corridor they were in, finally landing on the southwest corner of the aisle.

"Uh… I smelled something fishy so I decided to investigate." was her response.

She was such a terrible liar Poe wanted to burst out laughing. But he figured he could let her go. For now.

"Fine. But I assure you there's nothing 'fishy' in there… unless you and I…"

"NO. That is a hard NO Dameron. You just keep your dick in your pants and I'll be on my way," she rambled, flustered.

Poe watched her as she stalked off, her robes swirling around her ankles. He didn't like her _that_ way, but it was still fun to rile her up. He liked her blush and the gentle smattering of freckles across her cheekbones.

He shook off the thought, reddening. _No._

She was just another Jedi. He was just another Pilot. He'd have better chances with Finn (if he wasn't with Rose).

He stared around at the empty corridor for a while longer, finally letting out a gentle sigh and slipping into his room. He was going to check every crevice of the room- the girl was as slippery as an eel.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the galaxy…_

Rey squealed in glee and tried to suppress the urge to jump around and pinwheel her arms like a twelve year old. _She did it. She stole a pair of sweats from under Poe Dameron's very eyes and he didn't even notice._ She was the greatest Jedi to have ever lived. She was sure of it.

* * *

AN: I'm really sorry this chapter's so short- I have school and work and I've been really busy recently but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Also thank you for all of the kind reviews everyone left me! This is the first time I've done this and I know that I've probably got some grammar/formatting errors smattered around the fic but thank you guys for bearing with me haha I love you all 3


	3. An Imperial Ball

Kylo was getting ready for an Imperial Ball that evening. Unfortunately, being the Supreme Leader of an Entire Goddamn Galaxy required a whole host of PR events- Imperial Balls included.

Given his outer image of barely-suppressed anger and perfectly coiffed hair, Kylo Ren wasn't the kind of person one would expect at a Ball, much less the kind of person who actually enjoyed balls. Funny thing is, he actually loved the gossip and the regal men standing shoulder to shoulder with their glittering female counterparts.

It reminded him of simpler times, times when his family was still together and not fractured by Leia's and Han's political duties. At times, Kylo felt as if his parents loved their work more than they loved him- but public appearances were where they felt as if they were a true family.

Leia would sit in front of her dresser, insisting on doing her own hair and makeup, with Han lounging on their bed behind her. He'd always pick out her outfit and she, his.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Leia would kill Han if he chose the garish magenta frock Holdo had gotten for her as a practical joke. She could see him eye the frock, a slight smirk lighting up his weary face. The fall of the Empire had left them all worse for the wear, with the years of struggle and war taking their toll on them. Turning back to her dresser, Leia smiled to herself, "Let him have his fun," she thought. If he valued his manhood Han would make the right decision._

 _Han saw Leia turn back to her dresser, a smile on her face. She'd seen him eyeing the ugly dress Holdo had gotten for Leia, and he had half a mind to make her wear it today. But something about that mischievous smile knew that it would be a bad decision. Shuffling through the voluminous racks of clothing, Han finally found the dress he was looking for. Special-ordered by him (in secret), he had planned on impressing Leia for their anniversary. It was a deep burgundy, fading into a vibrant gold. He knew it would fit her like a glove and make her look like the Queen she was. His wife was a fighter, a lioness. The dress would suit her well._

* * *

Kylo had never forgotten that evening. His mother looked like a Goddess, and his father, a regal God. He remembered all of the gentle smiles that day, how relaxed and happy his parents were and. Han had played games with him all day, and his mother had made all of his favorite foods. It was one of his most precious memories, one of the few times when it felt as if he was in a truly loving and functional family, something he missed sorely.

He sometimes wished he had an Empress, one as strong and intelligent as his mother, but also loving and caring and warm. Unconsciously, his mind flitted to Rey. _She would make an amazing Empress._

Kylo was shocked. _No, she's Rebel Scum_ , he told himself. _She would ruin everything, she doesn't even like me._ Shaking off his thoughts of a beautiful Jedi-Empress, he decided to focus his attentions on getting ready. He had the Imperial Ball this evening, and then had to meet Rey for a "sleepover" or whatever the fuck that rebel shit was. He didn't like her. He didn't. Or at least that's what he kept on telling himself.

* * *

 _Somewhere across the galaxies…_

Rey stood in front of her closet, contemplating her outfits. She was tasked to be a peacebroker between the Resistance and the First Order, though they didn't know it yet. She was going to crash the Imperial Ball- but she was going to do it in style.

 _What would impress Kylo Ren?_


End file.
